Kurome Ankokuboshi
This is the original Uzume Tennouboshi, nicknamed Kurome Ankokuboshi by Neptune. She was the main antagonist and true villain behind all of the events in Megadimension Neptunia VII. She was the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune before Uranus and Neptune. However, she sealed herself away because she could not control her powers. Coming to hate Gamindustri, the source of her power shifted from Share Energy to Negative Energy. Becoming consumed by the Negative Energy she desired to break free from her seal to have her revenge. Her remaining Share Energy eventually split from her and took on the form of another Uzume Tennouboshi. She is widely kind of like a clone of Uzume. Profile Kurome Ankokuboshi Appearance She resembles Uzume but has empty, dark blue eyes with a light red hue and long, dark blue hair. Her attire is inverted and covers more of her body, being black with accents of pale grey and indigo. Personality Kurome hates the inhabitants of Gamindustri, believing that she was created by them only to then be discarded and sealed away. Her hatred towards them has proven to be so great that it created the Heart Dimension as the embodiment of Gamindustri destroyed by her and the Zero Dimension as the embodiment of Gamindustri while it is being destroyed by her. Kurome wants to get revenge on Gamindustri for what she believes they did to her and has proven to stop at nothing to be able to do so. She is very manipulative, using Uzume, the Neptune (Ultra Dimension), Gold Third and AffimaX to further her goals and being willing to dispose of them without hesitation both when she no longer needed them. She is also somewhat sadistic, manipulating and deceiving each of the members of Gold Third just simply to entertain herself. Dark Orange Appearance Dark Orange resembles the other Dark CPUs, but its skin is a dark shade of gray and is mostly covered in orange and the lines running across its body are golden. Personality Her personality as in her Dark Goddess form is the same as in her normal form, although she loses her calm demeanor and loudly boasts about her incredible power. Gallery For a list of Kurome images: Kurome (images), for fanart: Kurome (fanart) Trivia * As Dark Orange, she is the largest main antagonist of the franchise, being about 1.5 times bigger than the normal Dark CPUs. ** On a side note, Dark Orange's battle quotes are variations of those used by the other Dark CPUs. * Fitting to the name "Kurome" and her overall black color scheme, there are black models of the Sega Dreamcast. Among them is the limited black Sega Sports model, which has the blue Sports logo on top of the console. * If the player fights her in the Colosseum, her "Give it up, 'Me!'" voice clip can be played even if Uzume is not present in the battle. * Kurome Ankokuboshi is a literal inversion of Uzume Tennouboshi's name in meaning. While Uzume Tennouboshi would roughly translate as "The Light of Heaven", Kurome Ankokuboshi would roughly translate as "The Darkness of Hell". * Kurome is so far the only antagonist to win in the bad ending of the game. * Within her delusional dimensions (Zero Dimension and Heart Dimension), Kurome is likely to be the second most powerful character in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise after Rei Ryghts. However, while retaining some of her delusional powers, her physical influence within Hyper Dimension is limited due to being sealed. *Instead of using sheer power to destroy Gamindustri, she uses a more tactical approach. Kurome manages to manipulate everyone, from Affimax to the CPUs themselves, to unknowingly carry out her plans and distract each other from finding out. * Dark Orange is the only Dark CPU not to appear as a giant boss enemy in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptunia VS Zombies. The reason for this is that neither Kurome nor Uzume/Orange Heart can be fought in Multi Mode, unlike the four main CPUs and their Dark CPU counterparts. Category:Goddess Category:CPU Category:NPC Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Kurome Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters